1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to fireproof building panels for use in building structures where it is desired to insulate the internal volume defined by the structure from a high outside ambient temperature. The building panel is comprised of a fiber insulating material placed against an expanded metal frame. The outer perimeter of the fiber material and the metal frame is surrounded by a metallic channel.
The invention is particularly well suited for constructing areas to store materials which deteriorate or become inoperable at ambient temperatures in excess of 150.degree. F.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The harmful effects of fire and extreme heat have long presented a concern to those persons involved in the art of storage. One of the most common methods of addressing this concern is the use of sprinkler systems or other fire suppression systems, such as those using inert gases. In many cases, due to the nature of the items stored, such conventional systems may not be practicable.
In the area of records storage, the records and other data medium stored can be destroyed by the heat resulting from a fire or conflagration in an area or room adjoining the record storage area. Magnetic tapes, such as those used in conjunction with computer data bases, and photographic film deteriorate at temperatures in excess of 150.degree. F. Present day records storage vaults are incapable of maintaining an internal temperature below 300.degree. F. when the ambient temperature conditions outside the vault exceed 1500.degree. F., as in the case of a building fire.
Walls or panels of present day records storage vaults comprise a steel body covered with plasterboard or plasterboard and fiberglass insulation. After prolonged exposure to temperatures in excess of 1500.degree. F., the plasterboard of the present day records storage vaults will burn and the fiberglass will eventually melt, leaving the metallic walls of the vault directly exposed to the high ambient temperatures produced by the fire. Under these conditions, magnetic tapes, photographic film, and paper products stored within the records vault will be destroyed.